<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Touchy Feelie by Writerleft</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26448916">Touchy Feelie</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writerleft/pseuds/Writerleft'>Writerleft</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Comes Marching Home [70]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: Legend of Korra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, Korrasami Week 2020, physical touch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:13:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26448916</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writerleft/pseuds/Writerleft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Four times a day at most? But they need so much more!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Korra/Asami Sato</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Comes Marching Home [70]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/593860</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>124</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Touchy Feelie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I can’t believe...” Asami said, yanking her fingers away from the pattern of welts on her arm, “in all your training and studies about past Avatars and with Katara…” she a handful of pant leg in each hand, clenching hard to keep from scratching herself more, “that you never found out pentapox was a real thing.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Korra groaned, wriggling her back against the side of the couch from her seat on the floor beside her. “Aang apparently never punched a pile of pokeprickle pentapedes! No wonder that stupid island has stayed uninhabited!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop rubbing your back,” Asami scolded lightly. “You’ll just spread it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Iiiiiitchy,” Korra whined. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know,” Asami said, fists shaking at the effort to not assault her own bites. “Maybe I should get more ointment?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The healer said four times a day at most.” Korra rolled forward, planting her head against the hardwood floor. “We’ve already done two.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asami kept herself from snapping ‘I know’ at that, too. She didn’t keep herself from using her foot to scratch her opposite calf, but she forced herself to stop as soon as she realized she was. “And we’re sure waterbending healing won’t work?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Doesn’t get rid of the poison,” Korra said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Venom.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Venom?” Korra turned her head, still pressed against the floor. “What’s the difference?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Poison is something you ingest. Venom is when something bites you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re not allowed to scratch… do you think if I bit my itches--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, Korra.” Asami felt like the pentapedes were crawling all over her, and even though she knew they weren’t, there was no telling her skin that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uuuuuuuughhhhh-huh-huh-huh!” Korra’s whine descended into theatrical dry sobs. “This stiiinks!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asami jumped to her feet, and began to do jumping jacks between the sofa and the short living table. Just concentrate on her breathing. In nose, out mouth…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You think getting sweaty will help this?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sitting around wasn’t!” Asami said. “If I can tire my body out, maybe I can concentrate on that instead of the itching.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Korra thought about that for a full ten-thousandth of a second before kicking herself forward and out of a ball and into pushup position. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Good choice--that would keep Korra’s hands too busy to scratch, and watching Korra’s back muscles work would definitely help distract Asami too. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For several minutes, their apartment was filled with heavy breathing and grunting and the increasing scent of sweet, but not in the fun way that often happened when they had free time and the apartment to themselves. Asami’s exertions moved her clothes against her body, which didn’t quite relieve the itching but at least seemed to sooth it. A little. Maybe. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But as much strength and stamina as they both had, they still had their limits. Asami reached hers first, bending at the waist and supporting herself against her knees, panting as Korra pushed herself harder and harder. Eventually though, even the mighty Avatar’s arms began to tremble, her back to dip just slightly, and finally the pushups gave out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asami stepped around the table, grunting as she flopped onto the floor, using her wife’s back as a pillow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Neither said anything for quite a while. Sweat began to stick clothes to skin, but that was a familiar, almost comforting discomfort. But the itching never went away, and grew louder and louder as their heartbeats normalized. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Korra’s arm curled in, toward the bites on the back of her neck, but Asami swatted it away. Korra replied with a single, pathetic, pout. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asami sighed, her own itches clawing at the periphery of her mind as she rolled over and took a look at Korra’s neck. A pair of bites right near the center were clear and red and swollen. “Here, let me at least scratch around it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Korra nodded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asami, carefully, gently, scratched and massaged the unbitten, perfect skin. It was easier, somehow, to ignore her own body a little, her own itches, while helping Korra with hers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Korra wriggled underneath, revealing another bite, peaking just below the neck of her shirt. Gently, she scratched around that too, her fingers working deeper into Korra’s beautiful back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You getting a different itch that needs scratching?” Korra joked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“While Pema and Tenzin have the kids? If only. But no, I don’t want to ever associate sex with feeling like my skin needs to peel off.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Korra nodded. “Even so… mind if I take my top off? You’re doing magic back there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Magic?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, making me feel 5% better at least.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll take a 5% return,” Asami said, straddling Korra’s legs and helping her out of her shirt to behold the constellation of red bumps dotting Korra’s otherwise-sublime back. “And something about this distracts me from my own itching, too.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yeah?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me see if I can put my finger on it,” Asami said, and proceeded to use all ten on Korra’s back for the next half hour.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I ever mention how happy I am I married you?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s the sort of thing that can always stand to be mentioned more,” Asami replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your voice sounds tense.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Does it?” Asami felt the tension in her jaw--her own itching perhaps wasn’t as distant as she thought. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is your back as bad as mine?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think my legs got hit worse.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well then. Get those pants off and find somewhere comfy to lay down. Your turn.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You sure?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Entirely.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asami wasn’t about to argue--even the act of taking her pants off teased her bites into a new itchy furor. She plopped down on the couch, foregoing all propriety and propping her feet up on the table. “We’re quite the miserable pair today, aren’t we?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Korra scooted under her legs and planted a kiss on her knee. “Nobody else I’d rather be miserable with.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asami laughed, then sat on her hands as Korra got to work. “You saying you’re happy I’m miserable too?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m saying I’m happy I could be here for you when you are.”   </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aww… that’s sweet. But get scratching.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Korra chuckled, and did what she could. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>